


Подростки

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: О том, каково это — быть подростком. На примере Трента Лейна и его компании.
Relationships: Nickolas Campbell/Max Tyler, Trent Lane/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Подростки

Трент не слишком спешит на урок. Все равно он собирается еще покурить, так что по любому опоздает. Заходит в мужской туалет, где, как всегда, воняет мочой, и открывает окно. Чиркает спичкой и подносит сигарету к губам. Старается, чтобы дым выходил в окно. Но не получается. Снова. Дым достигает пожарной сигнализации — и она начинает орать, как бешенная. Когда же он найдет новое место, где можно покурить, в этой чертовой школе? 

Он быстро ныряет в одну из туалетных кабинок, забирается с ногами на унитаз и пригибает голову, чтобы его не заметили. Иначе позвонят матери. Та, конечно, в школу не явится, но заставит прибираться в гараже в воспитательных целях. За дверцей туалетной кабинки беготня и шум. 

— Да это какой-то малолетка курил, чертовы малолетки с их чертовыми сигаретами! — голос мистера ДеМартино. Тренту он нравится: мистер ДеМартино никогда не скрывает свои эмоции, он мог бы стать настоящим рокером, если бы не стал простым учителем истории.

Наконец все расходятся. Звонок на урок давно прозвенел, он, конечно же, опоздал, да и плевать. Трент неторопливо идет к классу.

— Ты снова опоздал? — спрашивает миссис Беннет, пытаясь казаться строгой. 

— Похоже на то. — Он идет к своей парте в дальнем конце кабинета.

— Я буду вынуждена позвонить твоим родителям.

— Если дозвонитесь, попросите купить что-нибудь пожрать. 

Если дозвонятся матери — ему уборки гаража точно не избежать, с досадой думает Трент, доставая учебник и открывая его на совершенно случайной странице. На этом листе — какой-то график, который порядочно напоминает сексуальную женскую фигуру. Трент берет ручку и подрисовывает голову с асимметричной прической (как у Дженис), график превращает в купальник и пририсовывает стройные ноги. В целом, он остается доволен своим художеством.

— Что ты там рисуешь? — спрашивает Макс, который сидит от него справа. Трент показывает ему испорченный график.

— Кажется, кто-то влюбился в Дженис. 

— Не твое собачье дело. 

Да, он правда влюблен в Дженис. Она крутая, пишет стихи, как и он, но, в отличие от него, публикуется в школьной газете. У Дженис волосы слева гораздо короче, чем справа, на губах — темно-сиреневая помада, одевается довольно неформально, в эти, как их называют… лосины, черные, и майки или футболки с рок-группами, и джинсовую куртку, а еще носит кучу кожаных браслетов, наверняка мужских, потому что они велики на ее тонкую девичью руку. 

— Эй, — Макс тормошит Джесси, который сидит перед ним. — А Трент втрескался в Дженис. 

Трент вскакивает, хватает Макса за грудки.

— Заткнись, придурок, — шипит он.

— Мальчики, рассядьтесь по своим местам, иначе отправлю вас к директору.

«Гараж», — напоминает Трент себе и отпускает Макса, возвращаясь за свою парту. 

Следующий урок — математика, самый ненавистный предмет. Он просто ее не понимает. Учитель рассказывает, что делить на ноль обычно нельзя, но в пределах — можно, хотя может возникнуть неопределенность, которую придется раскрывать. Трент пишет кривым почерком на последней странице тетради: «Поступает к горлу боль, деструктивная, как деление на ноль…» Хэй, кажется, он понял эту тему! В голове играют давно выученные аккорды, перетасовываются, выстраивается в композицию. Он набрасывает их в тетради под стихами. 

— Зацени. — Он протягивает тетрадь Нику, сидящему слева. На Макса он обижен и зол из-за Дженис. Ник (на днях покрасил волосы в зеленый) несколько минут смотрит на его записи, затем что-то дописывает и возвращает их. Изменил несколько аккордов. Теперь он смотрит в тетрадь с легким раздражением: его мелодия была лучше! Тотально отвратительный день.

Трент плетется домой, погруженный в себя. Сзади идут остальные члены «Мистической спирали», Макс и Ник, как всегда, спорят.

— Когда я играю пам-пара-рам, не играй бум-тудум!

Доходят до дома Лейнов и начинают репетировать старые песни, потому что «Деление на ноль» он теперь не хочет играть принципиально. В промежутках между песнями Макс и Ник по-прежнему спорят. Тренту кажется, что это между ними бурлит нереализованное сексуальное напряжение по отношению к друг другу. Однако в голос он это, разумеется, не высказывает: получить по морде не очень-то хочется.

***

Сегодня выходной, и Трент спал бы до самого вечера, если бы младшая сестренка Джейн с утра не сверлила дрелью. Трент встает с постели (он ее никогда не расстилает) и, почесывая задницу, идет к ее комнате. Смотрит, что малышка Джейни тут чудит. Она дырявит стену, и из каждой дыры рисует подтекающие пятна красной краски. 

— Йо, Трент!

— Ты разбудила меня.

— Прости-прости, на меня вдохновение нагрянуло. Это называется «Месячные».

Трент морщится. 

— Не хочу знать, как ты это придумала и зачем.

— Ну, у меня просто начались ме…

— Не хочу знать. — Трент разворачивается и уходит на кухню. Заглядывает в холодильник. Здесь, как всегда, пусто, есть только банка с каким-то то ли соусом, то ли вареньем, но она так давно здесь стоит, что трогать ее просто небезопасно. Поэтому он захлопывает холодильник и открывает тумбочку: может, хлопья найдутся? Хлопьев не обнаруживается, зато он видит банку оливок. Трент берет ее, открывает и принимается поглощать одну за другой оливки, беря их прямо руками. После «завтрака», возвращается в свою комнату, извечно засранную, но потому и уютную. Только для него, наверное. Джейн по-прежнему сверлит, мешая уснуть, так что он включает музыку, да погромче. Играют Ramones, Somebody Put Something in My Drink. Песня невероятно жизненная, потому что ему в самом деле однажды на вписке что-то подсыпали в бухло, и у него была тахикардия и бессонница несколько дней. Зато тогда он написал несколько клевых песен.

Ближе к вечеру звонит Джесси, им предложили сыграть в одном сквоте. За бесплатно, конечно, но им дадут выпить и по пачке сигарет. Предложение чертовски заманчивое, и Трент соглашается. Спустя три часа они уже вносят инструменты в заброшку, где только на одном этаже вставлены окна. Именно на этом этаже живут какие-то чудики, напоминающие одновременно и хиппи (по поведению), и панков (по внешнему виду). Двери здания открыты, на стене возле них висит бумажка, мол, сегодня здесь вечеринка с живой музыкой, заходи, кто хочешь. И люди в самом деле заходят, это всякого рода неформалы и фрики, в хорошем смысле этого слова. 

— Привет, мы группа «Мистическая спираль». Но мы подумываем изменить название, — говорит Трент, держа гитару наготове. Макс начинает с барабанного ритма, потом подключаются все остальные, исполняя одну из самых успешных их песен: «Два черных голубя и белая ворона». Она о любовном треугольнике, он написал ее после какой-то слезливой мелодрамы, на которую заставил его пойти Джесси. Трент до сих пор не понимает, как вообще поддался на его уговоры. Ах, да, Джесси же пообещал ему дурь. До сих пор не отдал, кстати. 

Они играют еще несколько песен, публика подтанцовывает и хлопает, они неплохо справляются. И тут во время «Кладбища живых» Трент видит в толпе неформалов ту единственную неформалку, которая покорила его сердце. Дженис. Он резко сбивается, забывает текст, пытается на ходу сочинить другие слова, но получается какая-то муть. Толпа смотрит разочарованно, что совсем неудивительно. Песня заканчивается, и Трент, буркнув: «Блять», — спускается с импровизированной сцены из каких-то больших ящиков, сильно похожих на гробы. 

— Хэй, — говорит он довольно равнодушно, хотя сердце так и подскакивает к горлу.

— Привет, — кивает Дженис и отпивает что-то из пластикового стаканчика. 

— Тебе стоило прийти раньше, когда мы исполняли свои лучшие песни. 

— Я знаю, как вы играете, мне Ник давал вашу кассету. Весьма впечатляюще.

— Ты общаешься с Ником?

— Немного.

Грудь прожигает ревность. Она общается с Ником, но не общается с ним.

— И как так вышло, что ты общаешься с ним? — спрашивает Трент раздраженно. 

— Вообще-то мы соседи. — Дженис улыбается, и он готов ей все простить за эту улыбку. — Кстати, хорошо, что я тебя встретила, одно дело есть. Подержи. — Она протягивает ему стаканчик и принимается что-то искать в своем рюкзаке. Трент машинально отпивает из ее стаканчика — оказывается какое-то весьма паршивое вино. — А, вот он. — Дженис достает блокнот, украшенный вырезками из, наверное, криминальных хроник: окровавленные трупы, трупы без конечностей, а этот, кажется, кислотой облит, какая прелесть.

— Клевый блокнот.

— Спасибо, у меня отец криминалист, я ворую у него фотки с мест преступлений. 

Дженис перелистывает листы в клетку, на которых — слова и рисунки (он не успевает рассмотреть, что нарисовано).

— А, вот. Написала стих, кажется, очень неплохой. Было бы здорово, если бы твоя группа положила его на музыку.

Трент читает стих.

— Ага. Угу. Неплохо. — Он о старухе, которая вскрыла вены из-за того, что ее внучка оказалась лесбиянкой. 

— Так что, возьметесь?

— Пожалуй.

Дженис нещадно вырывает листок из блокнота и вручает его Тренту.

— Окей. Скажешь мне, когда придумаешь мелодию, я хочу послушать.

— Угу. 

— Музыку давай! — кричит кто-то сзади. 

— Прости, надо идти, — говорит он Дженис.

— Да, конечно. 

Трент возвращается на ящики, думая о том, как бы не облажаться снова. Они играют «Протуберанцы черной дыры», и лишь каким-то чудом Трент не забывает слова. Для этого он старается не смотреть на Дженис, хотя очень хочется. 

«Мистическая спираль» играет до поздней ночи и прекращает только когда половина слушателей уходит, а вторая половина — лежит или сидит абсолютно бухая. Дженис не ушла, она сидит в кресле-мешке под плакатом с Black Sabbath на голой стене и что-то пишет в своем мрачном блокноте. 

— Хэй, — говорит Трент снова, подходя к ней.

— Здоровались, — говорит Дженис, не отрывая взгляда от блокнота. 

— Пишешь новый стих?

— Нет. — Дженис протягивает ему блокнот. На левом листе он видит шарж на их группу (достаточно похоже, межу прочим), а на втором — спираль и надпись «Мистическая спираль» фигурным шрифтом. 

— У нас как раз нет эмблемы. 

— Хочешь взять мою?

— Если хочешь нам ее подарить.

— Я перенесу на белый лист и отдам вам. Проводишь меня до дома?

Сердце колотится, как ненормальное. Она попросила провести его, а не Ника, хотя они живут рядом.

— Конечно. Макс, — кричит он Тайлеру, — ты развозишь Джесси и Ника. 

Макс хочет что-то возразить, но Трент предупреждает его:

— Потом объясню. — И берет Дженис за руку, помогая ей встать из кресла-мешка. На ее серой футболке — большое пятно от вина, помада размазалась, но она все равно кажется ему чертовски привлекательной. 

Трент доводит Дженис до своей тачки, она не пытается высвободить руку.

— Говори адрес. — Он как-то забывает, что она живет рядом с Ником.

Она называет улицу и дом. Это довольно далеко отсюда.

— Как тебя вообще занесло в этот район?

— Мой троюродный брат, Эрл, живет в этом сквоте. Мои предки, конечно, считают его неблагополучным, наркоманом и все такое, но я все равно с ним общаюсь. Он клевый парень, вы разговаривали?

— Он дал нам по бутылке пива и пачке сигарет, значит, достаточно клевый, — усмехается Трент, трогаясь с места. Он чувствует себя невероятно классно: они отыграли почти идеально весь концерт, им хлопали, а теперь он подвозит Дженис. Она тянется к радио, переключает радиостанции, но не находит ничего стоящего и… начинает петь сама. Поет Siouxsie and the Banshees и поет весьма недурно. Когда она заканчивает, Трент говорит: — Ого, сколько в тебе еще талантов? 

— Не так уж и много. Посредственно пою, посредственно рисую и, хочу верить, хорошо пишу стихи.

— Твои стихи клевые.

— Хочешь, почитаю что-нибудь?

— Хочу.

Дженис снова достает свой заветный блокнот и начинает читать. Тренту правда нравится, ее стихи альтернативные, он и сам такие пишет.

— А это типа немного юмора.

И она зачитывает стих о том, как она обожает школу, как хорошо учится и никогда-никогда не пререкается с учителями. На самом деле все наоборот: учится Дженис просто отвратительно, примерно так же, как и он сам, а хамит учителям чуть ли не на каждом уроке, доводя мистера О’Нила до слез, а мистера ДеМартино — до пульсирующей жилки на виске. 

Трент посмеивается, стих получился очень забавным. Проезжает мимо дома Ника и видит… как Ник и Макс целуются, стоя на подъездной дорожке. Он присвистывает, тормозя у соседнего дома.

— Ты это видела?

— По-моему, с ними все давно было понятно.

— Я тоже так думал. Мм… может, и мы..?

— Может, — говорит Дженис с улыбкой и обвивает его шею руками. Губы к губам — в поцелуе, о котором Трент мечтал многие месяцы с тех самых пор, как Дженис перевелась в их школу. Она сама проталкивает язык ему в рот и начинает играть с его языком. Становится жарко, хочется большего, и Трент перемещает руки с талии Дженис на ее ягодицы. Пальцы чувствуют резинку трусов под тонкой тканью лосин. 

— На заднее сидение? — предлагает Трент, порядком нервничая, что его предложение оскорбит Дженис и она пошлет его нахуй. Но Дженис соглашается. 

Спустя полчаса она выходит из его тачки, вся растрепанная и с красными щеками. Еще раз напоследок чмокает его в губы и идет к дому. Трент смотрит, как она забирается по пожарной лестнице на второй этаж, а затем машет ему рукой из своей комнаты с занавесками из какой-то темной полупрозрачной ткани. Трент машет в ответ, чувствуя, как в животе порхают бабочки. Чертовски избитая фраза, которая так хорошо описывает его состояние.

***

— Так вы типа вместе? — интересуется Трент, подходя к Максу возле школы.

— Что? — не понимает Макс. Ну или делает вид, что не понимает.

— Ты и Ник. Вы встречаетесь? 

— С чего ты взял? Это полный бред, я не гей, не знаю насчет Ника.

— Не пизди, мы с Дженис видели, как вы целовались возле его дома.

— Вы с Дженис? Ты все-таки влюблен в нее!

— Не переводи тему.

Подходит Ник, не слышавший их разговора.

— Хэй, — говорит он.

— Хэй, — говорят Трент и Макс разом.

— Ник, вы с Максом вместе?

— Вроде того. — Он заливается краской.

— Придурок, ты зачем ему сказал?!

— А что, нельзя было?

Макс тоже краснеет. Какая прелесть. 

— Поздравляю, голубки. — Трент по-доброму посмеивается.

— А у вас что с Дженис? — спрашивает Макс.

Трент пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю еще. Но мы трахались. 

Макс присвистывает.

— Неплохо. И как она?

— Не твое собачье дело, — добродушно говорит Трент, толкая дверь школы. — Она подогнала нам зачетный текст, я набросал вчера музыку, но пусть она сначала послушает.

— Я так понимаю, послушает без нашего присутствия? — спрашивает Макс. — И вы опять потрахаетесь. 

— Не понимаю твоей желчи, вы с Ником что ли не можете потрахаться? 

Макс и Ник снова вспыхивают краской, а Трент, довольный собой, входит в класс. Курить хочется невозможно, хотя он курил перед выходом из дома, но проверять отличную работоспособность пожарной сигнализации снова не хочется. Поэтому он плюхается на стул в ожидании урока. Первым занятием у них математика, будет тест, но он вроде бы понял всю эту заморочку с пределами. 

Входит Дженис. Как всегда, невозможно красивая. 

— Привет, ребята, — говорит она, подходя к ним. 

— Хэй, — отвечают они. Она занимает место перед Трентом, что через пару минут вызывает возмущение Тани, которая обычно сидит там. 

— Хочешь, чтоб я тебе глаза выцарапала? — спрашивает Дженис со зловещей ухмылкой. — Ты же знаешь мою репутацию, я плевать хотела на исключение из школы.

Таня называет ее ненормальной и уходит. Заходит учитель, раздает тест. Почти сразу же Дженис поворачивается к нему.

— Ты в этом шаришь?

— Вроде как.

— Помоги мне, а? Если я получу еще одну двойку в этой четверти, предки посадят меня под домашний арест. 

Трент берет ее листок и начинает решать. Получается, конечно, не все, но кое-то он все-таки может сделать. Когда он возвращает ей тест, учитель объявляет, что время вышло. Свои примеры он решить не успел, на счету еще одна двойка, ну и плевать, не первая и не последняя. 

***

После занятий он берет Дженис за руку и ведет ее к своей машине. Обычно он подвозит до дома Джесси, но на сегодня у него более приятные планы. Сначала целуются в машине, недолго, минут десять. Потом Дженис зачитывает свой новый стих, пока они едут до дома Лейнов. Тренту стих, как всегда, нравится, эта малышка чертовски талантлива. 

Джейн уже дома, что-то стучит в ее комнате. Трент заглядывает к ней: Джейн забивает гвозди в дощечку, придерживая их прищепкой.

— Возьми плоскогубцы, они больше, чем прищепка, — советует Дженис.

— Это твоя подружка, Трент?

— Э…

— Да, я его подружка, — к его огромной радости говорит Дженис.

— Фе. Отношения — отстой. Трент, у нас есть дома плоскогубцы? 

— Посмотри в гараже. 

— Не трахайтесь слишком громко, пожалейте мою психику.

— Милая у тебя сестренка, — произносит Дженис, когда они выходят из комнаты Джейн.

— А еще очень талантливая. Рисует и делает всякие штуки сама. Вот это она сделала. — Трент показывает на зеркало на стене в своей комнате. Оно помещено в рамку, сделанную… из осколков зеркала. — Называется «Расколотое эго». 

— Очень мило. — Дженис поправляет прическу в «Эго». Трент берет гитару и начинает наигрывать новую мелодию, напевая текст Дженис. Та покачивается в такт и делает какие-то движения руками. Когда песня подходит к концу, она говорит: — А что если сделать спокойнее вначале и агрессивнее под конец? 

— Сейчас…

Трент пробует какие-то аккорды, активно думая. Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем он наконец может выдать новую музыку. В это время Дженис рассматривает его комнату. Высохшие цветы на подоконнике. Телефон-утка. Куча кассет и пластинок прямо на полу…

— Вот это послушай. — Он начинает играть. В песне угадывается старый ритм, но ее настроение совершенно другое.

— Это потрясно! Спасибо! — Дженис бросается ему на шею, и… И все, он пропал. Пропал окончательно и бесповоротно. Он помешался на этой девчонке. И он бесконечно счастлив, что она сейчас с ним.

***

Быть подростком — это непросто. Быть подростком — это получать двойки, а потом получать пизды от родителей. Это — страстно любить, впервые пробовать травку и блевать на парковке самым дешевым пивом. Это — творить: писать стихи, музыку, рисовать, петь. Но быть подростком классно. Подростки — еще не часть _системы_, подростки — вне нее, словно на отшибе, но им на этом отшибе весьма недурно. Трент не хочет взрослеть, ему нравится его шестнадцать лет. И он дает себе обещание как можно дольше оставаться вне _системы_. Петь в «Мистической спирали», продвигая альтернативное мышление, пить и курить в свое удовольствие, _жить_ в свое удовольствие. Когда Тренту исполняется семнадцать, он зачеркивает год рождения в своем паспорте и пишет на год больше.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8494216) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
